Ciel nocturne
by Mai96
Summary: Kyoko se sentit nostalgique, une chose qui arrivait souvent en voyant Athéna grandir. Sa fille... Si semblable et si différente de son père. Elle portait bien son sang… Elle se demandait si elle avait fait le bon choix de ne pas renouer avec les Vongola… Enfin, cette rupture n'avait pas empêché Athéna d'être impliquer profondément dans la Mafia. FicFutur, nouvelle génération.
1. Prologue : Protège ta Famille

Bonjour !

Peut-être que certains d'entre vous me connaisse déjà, que ce soit comme auteur sur Percy Jackson ou comme traductrice sur KHR. Cette fois, c'est une fiction, ma fiction sur Reborn que je vous offre.

Je pense qu'elle va être plutôt longue mais je ne sais pas vraiment, dans le sens où j'ai tellement d'idée que je pourrais créer des péripéties à l'infinie, mais pour le moment je ne suis que dans l'écriture de la première. Je travaille sur cette histoire depuis fin-juin, donc je pense pouvoir dire que j'ai pu bien ficelé l'histoire et qu'il ne devrait pas avoir trop d'incohérence. J'ai aussi pour le moment 7 chapitres d'écrit, prologue non comprit, le huitième est finit si on excepte un petit passage qui a besoin d'être inventé et le neuvième est bien partie.

Pour cette fois, je vais faire la présentation de la fic. Il n'y aura pas cela au autres mise à jour. Peut-être des résumés mais ce sera tout.

**Titre** : Ciel nocturne

**Auteur** : Mai96

**Beta** : little akary(u/1843222)

**Genre** : Famille, romance, aventure, suspense, complots(?). Fiction qui se passe bien après la fin du manga.

**Spoil** : j'ai lu tout les scans et commpte utiliser des informations qui sont dans ceux-ci. Mais vu que ce n'est pas maintenant et que quand je le ferais, les mangas seront sortie depuis bien longtemps, pas de spoils pour les lecteurs. Pour ceux qui n'ont vu que l'anime, je prend en compte la suite, qui n'existe qu'en manga. Je ne peux que vous conseiller de lire les scans que l'on trouve en français sur internet ou d'acheter les tomes.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages tel que Kyoko Tsuna ne sont pas à moi mais a Akira Amano.

**Résumé** : Kyoko se sentit tout à coup nostalgique, une chose qui arrivait de plus en plus souvent en voyant Athéna grandir. Sa fille était à la fois si semblable et si différente de son père. Il n'y avait aucun doute, celle-ci portait son sang… C'était en pensant à cela qu'elle se demandait si elle avait fait le bon choix de ne pas renouer avec les Vongola… Enfin, cette rupture n'avait pas empêché Athéna d'être impliquer profondément dans la Mafia. Aussi profondément que son père.

=== On est 25 ans après la fin du manga et on suit les aventures d'Athéna Sasagawa, la fille de Kyoko Sasagawa.

**Mise à jour** : tous les premiers mardi ou mercredi du mois.

* * *

**Prologue : Protège ta Famille.**

– Je pense que je vais rester ici.

Sawada Tsuna resta silencieux pendant quelques minutes, passant sa main dans ses cheveux qui défiaient encore et toujours la gravité.

– Je suis désolé.

Sasagawa Kyoko rigola doucement et lui adresse un sourire. Ce sourire.

– Il n'y a pas de quoi, Tsu-kun. Nous savons l'un comme l'autre que je ne suis pas comme Haru… Je suis trop faible pour la mafia.

– Tu sais parfaitement de non, s'écria Tsuna.

– Oui, je suis forte. Mais je n'ai pas la même force qu'Haru. Je ne suis pas assez forte pour le même traitement que reçoit Haru, c'est un fait.

Essai d'enlèvement, essai d'assassinat de diverse forme et autre.

Oui, son interlocuteur savait très bien de quelle force elle voulait parler. Kyoko ne pourrait jamais supporter le même traitement sans devenir folle. Et c'était ce traitement qui l'attendait en Italie, surtout dans cette période de guerre.

– Tu sais, je crois que nous le savions. Que je ne pourrais pas te suivre. Nous le savions avant même que la mafia cesse d'être que des épreuves de Reborn par ci par là.

– Je suis désolé.

– Je tiendrais compagnie à Nana-san. Elle va se sentir bien seul… Pars en Italie, Tsu-kun. Epouse quelqu'un, et prend quand même de temps en temps de mes nouvelles quand la guerre sera fini. Protège ta Famille.

_¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤_

Kyoko n'était pas une personne vulgaire. Vous demanderiez à ces collègues, à ses patients ou même à sa famille, elle était la personne la plus polie du monde. Pourtant, elle n'était pas en manque de vocabulaire. Ses interactions avec des mafieux en tout genre ces neuf dernières années lui avaient appris un vocabulaire divers et varié dans plusieurs langues. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait envie de dire ce vocabulaire à voix haute.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, expira, inspira plusieurs pour essayer de se calmer.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de cette pratique, elle était plus calme et, à la place de la flopé original, la jeune femme ne laissa sortir qu'un seul juron.

– Merde.

Qui résumait plutôt bien la situation…

…

Il fallait qu'elle parle à Tsuna. Rapidement.

* * *

Et voilà.

Un grand merci à little akary qui est ma Beta pour cette fiction.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Une journée de merde

Coucou ! Comme dis, voici le Chapitre 1. C'est plus ou moins un chapitre d'introduction, où on découvre plus ou moins le quotidien d'Athéna. Merci pour ceux qui m'on mis dans leur favoris ou qui me suivent et un grand merci à Shiro pour ces reviews. Je crains que Kyoko se borne à un rôle très secondaire pendant quelques temps (le premier ARC en fait), mais si tu as la foi de me suivre jusqu'au deuxième ARC tu aura non seulement Kyoko avec un rôle plus important et Haru en tant que femme faisant partie intégrante de la Mafia !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages tel que Kyoko et Tsuna ne sont pas à moi mais a Akira Amano. Sakura Haruno et Ino Yamanaka viennent du manga Naruto. J'utilise juste leur nom pour ce chapitre, ayant besoin de deux noms.

Un grand merci à little akary qui est ma Beta pour cette fiction.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Une journée de merde**

Athéna ouvrit à moitié son œil droit, visualisant le bouton d'arrêt de son réveil, sorti son bras de sa couette et appuya sur ledit bouton. Soupirant de bonheur quand le son s'arrêta, elle se blottit dans son lit, refermant son œil et retomba dans le domaine de Morphée.

Pour en ressortir aussi tôt, rappelé à l'ordre par son portable qu'elle avait programmé hier soir (elle se connaissait trop pour son bien). Elle soupira, le prit et arrêta la musique. Une fois ces taches effectuées, elle s'assit sur son lit.

Bon sang, elle ne voulait pas se lever. C'était de plus en plus dur chaque matin. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se couche plus tôt. Il fallait… mais entre ce qu'il fallait faire et ce qu'elle faisait… Il y avait un monde !

…

Peut-être même plus en y pensant.

Elle se leva donc, alluma son ordinateur et, en mettant rapidement son uniforme, écrivit son mot de passe. Elle sourit à l'habituel arc-en-ciel qui était apparu alors que le chargement s'effectuait. C'était _son_ arc-en-ciel.

Son fond d'écran apparu bientôt (c'était une vieille photo de sa mère où celle-ci apparaissait avec son groupe d'amis, il y a vingt-cinq ans), puis un dossier, un suivant et ainsi de suite, formant rapidement un symbole incompréhensible. Elle vérifia rapidement les infos, notant le séisme de moyenne amplitude qui avait eu lieu aux Etats-Unis, et ses mails, en supprimant certains, en gardant d'autre pour plus tard et en répondant rapidement aux derniers.

Elle allait fermer sa page internet quand elle reçut un nouveau message de Constantine. Elle l'ouvrit et le lu, faisant bugué son esprit. C'était quoi cette information ? Une blague ?

Elle espérait pour G que Constantine avait de mauvaise informations (bien que ce serait la première fois) parce que sinon, elle allait lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas encore assez grand pour agir aussi idiotement. Comme si à quatorze ans on pouvait décider de… Brrr, cela allait faire crier.

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps à ce problème car un coup d'œil à l'horloge de son ordinateur lui indiqua que si elle ne se dépêchait pas, elle allait être rapidement en retard. Elle se coiffa, se maquilla, prit son sac en vérifia rapidement qu'elle avait pris toutes ses affaires et descendit les escaliers.

Une fois arrivé en bas, elle fit rapidement grillé un toast, se souvenant que sa mère avait été de veille à l'hôpital pendant la nuit, et qu'elle n'était donc pas levé ce matin comme d'habitude, et pris son bento. Elle revérifia encore une fois qu'elle avait toutes ses affaires (une manie qui lui avait sauvé la vie plus d'une fois), mis ses chaussures et sortie de chez elle.

Comme toujours quelqu'un l'attendait, elle plissa des yeux pour voir à travers le brouillard d'avril et eut un hoquet de surprise en reconnaissant la personne. C'était Kyo Hïringo. Sa silhouette plutôt grande, ses cheveux long et fin se découpaient dans la brume. Il était « beau gosse ». Et même Athéna était d'accord sur cela avec les idiotes de fan auxquelles son Etablissement enseignait. Bon en même temps, à vingt-deux ans avec un physique bien entretenu, sportif, bronzé et sans aucune imperfection de quelconque genre, il avait de quoi faire baver toutes les adolescentes. Sauf qu'Athéna considérait Kyo comme son grand frère.

– Salut Athéna.

Elle cligna des yeux, toujours pas remise de sa surprise. Kyo était l'infirmier de l'Etablissement, toujours à l'école bien avant elle, et ne venait donc jamais la chercher.

– Tu es sortis sans accompagnateur hier, répondit-il à sa question silencieuse. Je suis ici pour soigner les blessures que tu n'as sans aucun doutes pas manqué de te faire.

Athéna soupira. Elle aurait dut le savoir. Même si elle avait espérait que son escapade nocturne était passé inaperçu, elle n'avait pas trop espéré. Ses amis la surveillaient trop pour cela.

– Pourquoi avez-vous le besoin de surveiller le moindre de mes faits et gestes ? J'ai dix-sept ans et demi, je suis vacciné et j'ai toutes mes dents bon sang !

Il ricana.

– Outre le fait que tu es incapable de t'occuper de toi toute seule ? Non. Il faut bien que quelqu'un fasse à attention pour toi.

– Mais…

Il la coupa.

– Tu veux une preuve ? Tu tiens ton sac de ta main gauche au lieu de la droite. Et pour que tu ais assez mal pour faire ça, il faut au moins que ton bras, coude ou poignet soit fêlé. Cette preuve te suffit ou je te ressors des exemples du passé ?

La lycéenne fit la moue avant de soupirer. Elle savait reconnaître la défaite quand elle la voyait. Même s'il cela ne lui plaisait pas, elle décida de ne pas répliquer. Cela ne ferait que créer une discussion inutile. Et elle ne voyait pas l'utilité que les autres y voyaient.

– Bien petite-sœur. Maintenant, on se dépêche. Et une fois arrivé à l'Etablissement, on passe d'abord par l'infirmerie pour que je vois ce qui est arrivé à ton bras et comment on va soigner ça.

– Oui, oui.

Même si elle ne comprenait pas l'intérêt de ça.

Sa journée ne commençait pas bien. Elle espérait juste que cela s'améliorerait.

_¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤_

Athéna était sure d'une chose en rentrant dans sa salle de cours, c'était que ce n'était pas sa journée et elle doutait qu'elle allait le devenir. Entre son épuisement, ce putain de mail qui lui hérissait son intuition, cette visite à l'infirmerie (une fêlure, putain, ce con d'hier avait réussi à lui faire une fêlure. Si un jour elle le revoyait – mais la chance était nul vu où elle l'avait envoyé – elle le lui ferait regretter) et la rencontre avec ce groupe de collégiennes… Bon sang, il était même pas huit heures et elle en avait déjà marre et envie de se coucher… Et dire qu'elle avait entrainement de gymnastique ce soir… Peut-être qu'elle allait sécher… De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si une séance de moins baisserait son niveau.

En retournant quelques salutations, elle alla s'asseoir à sa table, sortit son ordinateur « lycée », l'alluma et ouvrit rapidement le fichier Japonais, le premier cours de la journée. Bon sang, elle voulait que la journée finisse !

Mais ce ne fut que quand son professeur inscrit la date au tableau qu'elle se rendit compte que l'on était jeudi. Sa plus grosse journée et la plus chiante dans la semaine… Merde. Ce n'était pas son jour. Du tout.

_¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤_

Sa journée ne commençait pas bien. Elle espérait juste que cela s'améliorerait.

Après une heure de Japonais, une heure d'anglais et trois de maths, Athéna pouvais dire qu'elle était morte. Elle avait suivi les cours, oui, mais en étant à moitié présente seulement. Elle espérait juste que personne n'avait fait attention à ça. Elle avait quand même un exemple à donner.

Soupirant, elle éteignit son ordinateur, se leva, pris son bento et se dirigea vers le toit centrale pour aller manger. C'était le point de rendez-vous quotidien entre ses amis et elle pour les repas. Après cinq minutes de marche, elle arriva, découvrant que pour une fois, elle était la première à arriver. C'était rare. Bon en même temps, d'habitude, elle passait par le bureau pour prendre un peu de paperasse. Aujourd'hui… Juste une flemme monstrueuse. Xolani aura juste un peu plus de travail. Tant pis pour lui, mais comme elle était sûre qu'il faisait partie de ceux qui la surveillaient, il apprendra peut-être sa leçon. Piètre et petite vengeance, mais une vengeance quand même.

Elle s'assit sur un des bancs, posa son repas et attendit. Hina et Moria étaient sans doute encore venue sans déjeuné – « c'est un repas inutile ! » – et n'allaient pas acheter quoi que ce soit. Il valait donc mieux qu'elle attende les jumelles pour qu'elles aient un minimum de nutriments pour l'après-midi.

Athéna leva la tête au bruit de la porte, et vis (quand on parlait du loup) Hina et Moria apparaître derrière celle-ci. Hina et Moria Dopper étaient des jumelles, enfin, pas vraiment. Dans un sens oui, elles étaient des jumelles et dans un autre pas du tout. Mais bon… Athéna aimait la simplicité quand elle suffisait. Elle aimait donc considéré Hina et Moria comme des jumelles quand cela suffisait comme explication. Chacune le miroir de l'autres, elles étaient toujours ensemble. De taille moyenne, la seule chose qui permettait de les différencier était la couleur de leur ruban/élastique/bandeau.

L'étonnement des jumelles en la voyant déjà là ne dura même pas une seconde. Elles lui sautèrent dessus, l'une prenant son bras droit et l'autre son bras gauche, faisant volé leur cheveux violet, aujourd'hui attaché en couettes.

– Alors, Athéna,

Tiens, aujourd'hui c'était Hina qui commençait le match de ping-pong.

– On a été une mauvaise fille…

Et Moria qui répondait… Oh… Athéna voyait déjà le mal de crane commencer.

– Et…

Elle tourna la tête vers Hina, déjà en retard à cause de la courté de sa prise de parole.

– A décider de …

Encore en retard, mais le pire c'était qu'elle s'amusait, elle voyait bien le sourire amuser sur les lèvres de Moria.

– quitter la maison…

– Pendant la nuit,

– Sans nous…

– En parler.

– Ce n'est pas bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Ah… Hina qui posait une question, c'était bientôt la fin de la partie.

– Pas bien du tout.

– On veut les détails croustillants !

Et le point final, les deux qui parlaient en même temps, faisant élever le niveau sonore.

Athéna regretta de ne pas avoir ses bras de libre pour pouvoir se masser la tête. Si elle laissait ses amies continuer à parler comme ça, le mal de crane n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Ah… En fait non, il était déjà là. Oh… Quelle merveilleuse journée ce jeudi 21 avril.

– Les filles…

– Oui ? dirent-elles en cœur.

– Soit l'une d'entre vous deux parle et l'autre se tait, soit vous parler toutes les deux en même temps. Ma journée est déjà assez pourrie sans que vous ne me rajoutiez un mal de tête.

Elles firent la moue.

– Tu n'es pas drôle… Allez juste parce que c'est toi !

_Merci mon dieu_, pense Athéna.

Puis elle commença à les faire manger, souvent en devant ruser.

Bon sang, si c'est ça d'avoir des petits frères et des petites sœurs, alors elle ne remercierait jamais assez sa mère pour ne pas s'être marier et d'avoir eu d'autres enfants.

– Tiens tiens… Le retour de la grande sœur aux petites sœurs capricieuses. Comment ça va ?

Ne s'attendant pas à cette interruption, Athéna lâcha ses baguettes et laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise.

Athéna inspira et expira pendant quelques secondes, attendant que son cœur se clame. Alors qu'il ne fit que battre plus fort, cette fois de colère, en voyant son bento à moitié par terre.

– KAGAMI TETSUYA ! hurla-t-elle, à la fois folle de rage et de peur, se demandant ce que faisait Tetsuya ici : il était un collégien et le toit centrale faisait partit du lycée et contrairement aux jumelles, il préférait nettement rester dans les bâtiments collégial. Tu fous quoi au lycée, toi ?

– Si je dis que c'est pas tes affaires ?

Athéna sentit presque la croix caractéristique de la colère dans les mangas apparaitre sur son front.

– Je réplique que tu es sous l'autorité légale de _ma_ mère en tant qu'individus et qu'en tant qu'élève de l'Etablissement, tu es sous _mon_ autorité. Donc, vu que tu ne m'as jamais dit cela, je n'aurais donc pas à te répondre cela. Alors ? exigea-t-elle en sentant sa main la démanger.

– Y'avait une réunion de président des clubs qui vont participer à la prochaine saison. C'était dans lycée.

Athéna se calma.

– Bien. Tu as ton déjeuné ?

Il acquiesça.

– Oui, et puis, même si n'était pas le cas, je ne te laisserai pas me nourrir comme si j'avais quatre ans.

– Merci bien, deux éléments avec la mentalité de gamines de quatre ans quand il en vient à la nutrition me suffit amplement.

– Mais… se plaignit en cœur Hina et Moria.

– Athéna n'a pas tort, votre alimentation est déplorable, vous savez ?

Cette fois, Athéna ne fut pas surprise. Elle avait entendu venir l'africain depuis déjà plus d'une minutes.

– Bonjour Saheed, dit-elle.

– Le vieux n'est pas avec toi ?

Athéna soupira. Tetsuya et la politesse.

– Non, trop de travail.

Saheed était l'assistant de Kyo, même s'il lui laissait plus souvent sa part de paperasse qu'il ne l'aidait à faire la sienne.

– Tiens mieux, murmura Athéna, je l'ai assez vu de la journée !

Saheed sembla réfléchir pendant quelques instants avant de comprendre.

– Tu lui en veux de t'avoir trainé à l'infirmerie ce matin pour te soigner ?

– Oui.

– Tu t'es blessé cette nuit ? s'exclama Tetsuya et les jumelles.

– Oui et alors ? se défendit Athéna. De nous cinq, seul Saheed est plus âgé que moi, donc ne montez pas sur vos grands chevaux.

– C'était une fêlure, Athéna. Cela aurait pu être grave si Kyo-sensei ne l'avait pas soigné à temps.

– Tout comme je comptais la soigner de la même manière que Kyo l'a fait dès que j'étais au lycée. Kyo et toi n'êtes pas les seuls à pouvoir faire ça, je te rappelle. Je ne suis pas stupide ou complètement irresponsable. J'ai _juste_ dix-sept ans et demi.

Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi tout le monde la faisait chier avec ça. Mais merde, elle était plus forte qu'eux et savait très bien ses limites. A la bordure du calme, elle se dirigea vers la porte pour partir quand celle-ci s'ouvrit révélant deux jeunes filles.

– Eiko. Kaeki.

– Bonjour Sasagawa-sama.

Et voilà qu'arrivaient deux des seules personnes dans son entourage proche qui n'avait toujours pas comprit qu'ils la faisaient plus chier en l'appelant par son nom de famille que par son prénom.

Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Il fallait qu'elle se calme. S'énerver ne servait à rien. Juste à détruire tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle, donc à rien. Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Oui, il fallait juste une bonne nouvelle. Ou rentrer chez elle pour dormir.

– Xolani n'est pas avec vous ? demanda soudainement Saheel, inquiet pour son cousin. Il arrive en même temps que vous d'habitude.

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent avant de rigoler.

– Non, répondit Eiko Adachi, une brune avec de longs cheveux bouclés dont elle était très fière. Il est en train de signer les documents que Sasagawa-sama n'est pas venu chercher ce midi.

Tiens, sa vengeance marchait.

– S'il a assez de temps à perdre à me surveiller, je ne vois pas pourquoi je prendrais de mon temps, moi, avec la paperasse alors que je n'en ai pas à perdre.

– Ce n'est pas très sympathique, fit remarquer Kaeki Minazuki, surement une des personnes les plus gentille que Athéna connaissait.

Athéna renifla.

– Alors il comprendra peut-être que ce n'est pas non plus sympathique de me faire surveiller. _Je_ suis la plus forte. Et donc, même si j'avais des problèmes, vous ne pourriez rien y faire. En revoir.

Et elle dépassa les deux lycéennes, et descendit les escaliers tout en essayant de se calmer. Plus le temps passait moins elle comprenait ses amis. Ou les autres en général.

Elle traversa rapidement le lycée, ignorant la lycéenne de première année, Sakura Haruno, qui essayait de lui parler (elle n'était pas d'humeur à entendre ses plaintes à propos de tout et n'importe quoi).

Elle arriva à sa salle de classe et s'assit, remarquant que maintenant qu'elle avait oublié le reste de son bento sur le toit et qu'elle n'avait même pas mangé un seul grain de riz.

Elle s'empêcha de trembler de rage.

Ce n'était pas sa journée.

_¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤_

Le reste de l'après-midi passa plutôt rapidement, entre des leçons soporifiques et son option sur la mythologie antique dans le monde. Lorsque la sonnerie de dix-huit heures retentit, Athéna fut une des premières debout (elle avait éteint son ordi depuis déjà quelques minutes). Elle se dirigea donc d'une humeur un peu plus « neutre » que ce midi vers le gymnase où les autres élèves aussi inscrite au club de gymnastique étaient pour la plus part déjà arrivés.

– Bonjour Athéna-sempai. L'entrainement d'aujourd'hui a été raccourci d'une demi-heure. Vous n'aurez pas à nous supporter longtemps, informe Ino Yamanaka, l'assistante auto-proclamée d'Athéna dans tout ce qui concernait le club de gymnastique.

Et une de ses nombreuses groupies. Mais celle-ci était plus intelligente que la moyenne, savait quand il ne fallait pas l'embêter et l'aidait à ne pas devenir folle lorsqu'elle entrainait les autres filles du club. Donc supportable.

– Bonjour Ino.

Ah… une autre raison pour laquelle elle l'aimait bien était qu'elle ne prenait pas un air scandalisé dès qu'Athéna utilisait le prénom de quelqu'un (ce n'était pas sa faute si sa mère l'avait élevé autant dans une culture japonaise que dans une culture européen et que la plupart de ses proches amis étaient d'origine non japonaise).

– Dis-moi que je ne suis pas responsable de l'entrainement aujourd'hui.

– Non. Vous avez même l'espace sol numéro 3 pour vous toute seule. Pendragon-san l'avait réservé mais elle a dut quitter l'établissement pour cause familiale avec son frère. J'ai déjà prévenue les autres. Personne ne doit vous déranger. Bon entrainement, dit la blonde avant de la saluer et de partir en direction des autres.

La deuxième année se dirigea donc vers l'espace sol numéro 3 après s'être changé et commença sa routine d'entrainement, tout en laissant son esprit vagabonder (comme s'il n'avait pas assez fait cela aujourd'hui).

Plus le temps passait, plus elle avait envie de quitter le club. Et plus elle hésitait à quitter le club. Être dans le club était une sorte de normalité dans sa vie qu'elle aimait bien. Pas que le fait d'être ce qu'elle était lui était insupportable, mais la gymnastique était un break dans la vie qu'elle menait. Même le lycée en lui-même se reportait trop à cette vie pour considérer étudier comme une interlude. La preuve, quatre-vingt-quinze pourcent des personnes à qui elle parlait sur une base quotidienne dans l'Etablissement était une part de sa vie hors lycée.

Mais plus le temps passait, plus Athéna se rendait compte que le club rendait aussi sa vie plus difficile. Plus il lui faisait comprendre sa différence avec les autres. Plus le temps passait, moins Athéna ne comprenait les autres et la vie en générale.

Peut-être qu'il fallait qu'elle accepte la vérité. Elle n'était pas complètement humaine et pas faite pour une vie entièrement humaine. Même si cette vie était presque entièrement tournée vers la mafia.

* * *

Un grand merci à little akary qui est ma Beta pour cette fiction.

Si vous avez des questions, des remarques, n'hésitez pas à les écrire dans une review ou dans un PM.

En espérant que cela vous ai plu.

Au chapitre 2 ( publication prévu le 1 ou 2 avril)


	3. Chapitre 2 ou Comment bien commencer

Coucou !

Premier mardi, un nouveau chapitre !

Un chapitre qui présente de nouveau un ribambelle de nouveaux personnages, on retrouve quelques noms déjà cité... Désolé pour cette avalanche, mais c'est nécessaire. Cela se calme vers le chapitre 4/5 où on finit par ne retrouver que des persos déjà présente !

Disclaimer : les personnages tel que Kyoko Sasagawa ne sont pas à moi. Athéna et autres, si !

Je remercie encore Little Akary qui est ma beta pour cette fiction et qui prend le temps de me relire et corriger.

* * *

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Comment bien commencer la journée… et comprendre qu'elle ne va pas se finir aussi bien**

* * *

Athéna ouvrit à moitié son œil, visualisant le bouton d'arrêt de son réveil, sorti son bras de sa couette et appuya sur ledit bouton. Soupirant de bonheur quand le son s'arrêta, elle se blottit dans son lit et retomba dans le domaine de Morphée.

Pour en ressortir aussi tôt, rappelé à l'ordre par son portable. Elle soupira et arrêta la musique. Une fois ces taches effectuées, elle s'assit sur son lit.

Pourquoi était-ce de plus en plus dur chaque matin ?

Elle se leva de mauvaise grâce, même si elle était bien moins fatigué qu'hier matin, alluma son ordinateur et mit rapidement son uniforme.

Son fond d'écran et ses dossiers apparurent bientôt. Elle fit sa routine internet habituelle, notant que Constantine n'avait pas renvoyé de nouveau message. Rien de bon pour G, ça. Et pour elle aussi.

Elle s'adossa au dossier de sa chaise en soupirant. Le mail d'hier lui faisait peur et son intuition ne s'était pas un seul instant rendormis depuis. Et c'était mauvais. Elle n'eut pas plus le temps de s'adonner à ses sombres pensées car sa mère l'appela :

– Athéna ! Le petit-déjeuner est prêt.

– Cinq minutes maman. Je finis de me préparer !

– Dépêche-toi Na-chan. Alva-chan et Xolani-kun t'attendent.

* * *

Sasagawa Kyoko soupira en terminant son petit-déjeuner. Même après dix-huit ans, elle ne pouvait pas oublier la cuisine de Nana-san et encore moins l'égaler.

La femme rangea rapidement son petit-déjeuner et mis pour la deuxième fois la table, cette fois pour sa fille. Une fois cette tache terminé, elle regarda l'horloge et décida de laisser à Athéna encore dix minutes : aucune réunion n'était prévu aujourd'hui, l'adolescente avec donc encore le …

BRING BRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNG

Qui pouvait donc sonner à cette heure ? Les amis d'Athéna venaient la chercher tous les jours mais ils l'attendaient généralement dehors (sauf en cas de pluie ou de grand froid où elle avait mis en place la règle de venir se réfugier dans la cuisine).

Inquiète, elle alla ouvrir et découvrit Xolani Kane et Alva Kyhay, tous les deux déjà prêt pour le lycée.

– Bonjour Kyoko-san.

Kyoko sourit.

– Bonjour Xolani-kun, Alva-chan. N'êtes-vous pas en avance ? Il n'y a quand même pas un problème au Manoir ?

Xolani soupira.

– Athéna n'a pas regarder son portable, hein ? Il y a une réunion ce matin qui a été décidé à la dernière minute. On doit être au lycée à 7h45.

Kyoko rigola.

– Oui, il y a peu de chance qu'elle ait pensé à vérifier ce portable. Entrez. Elle déjeune et vous pourrez y aller.

Kyoko les laissa entrer, alla devant les escaliers et cria :

– Athéna ! Le petit-déjeuner est prêt.

– Cinq minutes maman. Je finis de me préparer !

– Dépêche-toi Na-chan. Alva-chan et Xolani-kun t'attendent. Tu vas être en retard si tu ne te dépêches pas.

– Quoi ?

Un vacarme assez conséquent se fit tout de suite entendre de l'étage, révélant la précipitation soudaine de sa fille.

Qui apparue quelques minutes plus tard, prête. Elle portait son uniforme orange, ses cheveux était coiffé, du mieux qu'elle pouvait étant donné leur nature ébouriffé, et détaché, lui arrivant presque aux fesses, et elle s'était légèrement maquillé, ce qui faisait ressortir ses yeux, un mélange de gris et de jaune les plus inhabituel, surtout au Japon.

– Bonjours Maman, Alva, Xolani, dit-elle alors qu'elle s'essayait à table. Que faites-vous là ? demanda-t-elle au duo étranger. Ya pas de réunion aujourd'hui.

Etranger… C'était le cas de le dire. Aucun des deux n'avait la moindre goutte de sang japonais en lui. Xolani était africain et en troisième année au lycée. Il était né dans un petit village dans l'Afrique central qu'il avait quitté avec son cousin Saheed après la mort de sa famille, et où il n'avait jamais remis les pieds. De grande taille, il dominait 99% des japonais qu'il rencontrait, avec la peau mate, les cheveux noirs et tressé et les yeux foncés, il était « exotique », populaire et membre du conseil des étudiants depuis sa première année au lycée. Au contraire, Alva était son physique inverse : pâle, les cheveux blond-argenté et les yeux cristal. Elle était en première année au lycée et venait d'intégré le conseil de l'Etablissement en tant que secrétaire. Elle aussi était classée dans la catégorie des « exotiques » (ce qu'elle était après tout, elle venait de Suède, le pays d'où sa famille était originaire et avait vécu avant que Alva arrive au Japon) et était la « princesse » de son année (surtout depuis ses débuts dans le mannequinat). Bien qu'Athéna savait qu'elle s'en fichait… pour une bonne raison : Xolani et elle sortait ensemble depuis déjà plusieurs années.

Kyoko soupira et fit remarquer :

– Je ne t'ai pas acheté un portable pour le lycée pour qu'il reste dans ton sac tous le temps. Mais pour que tu penses à le regarder et à l'utiliser si besoin est.

– « Réunion du conseil à 7h45 », cita Alva. Dans… vingt minutes quoi.

– Ah… acquiesça Athéna en continuant de manger. Et qui a décidé de cette réunion ?

– Mochida si on se base sur l'expéditeur, informa la jeune européenne.

Athéna sourit comme si on venait de lui annoncer que noël se tiendrait en avance et Kyoko rigola en entendant sa fille commencer à siffloter joyeusement.

– Feu Mochida oui… rectifia la lycéenne, de meilleur humeur tout à coup.

Kyoko se sentit tout à coup nostalgique, une chose qui arrivait de plus en plus souvent en voyant sa fille grandir. La jeune fille était à la fois si semblable et si différente de son père.

– Maman, on y va.

Elle cligna des yeux, surprise de la voir tout à coup de l'autre côté de la pièce, sac en main.

– Oui, oui… approuva-t-elle ailleurs, déjà replongé dans ses pensées.

Et à peine eut-elle finit sa phrase qu'elle entrevit Athéna disparaître derrière la porte d'entrée, courant vers l'Etablissement.

* * *

Alors qu'elle courrait, Athéna pestait avec colère contre Mochida Ken, un des plus grands fléaux de son existence. C'était un idiot de troisième année, le capitaine du club de Kendo, le représentant des clubs sportifs au conseil et un de ses amoureux éperdu (sa mère avait bien rit quand celle-ci avait appris cette information, lors d'une de ses rares plaintes envers le monde entier (rare… cela arrivait juste en moyenne une fois par mois… ce qui était peu s'il l'on comparait à ces plainte contre les gens habitant le Japon, une fois par semaine, ou les étudiants de l'Etablissement, là cela battait les records : minimum une fois tous les deux jours). A ce jour, Athéna ne savait toujours pas la cause du rire).

Elle sortit son portable « lycée ». Il fallait vraiment qu'elle pense à le laisser allumer et à le regarder plus souvent, cela éviterait plus de matin dans ce genre. Elle l'alluma et vérifia rapidement sa messagerie. Il y avait bien un SMS non lu (celui qui annonçait la réunion, dont l'expéditeur était bel et bien l'idiot, malheureusement pour lui) mais aucun appel manqué, ni d'autres SMS. La lycéenne ricana doucement. Elle voulait la tête de cet imbécile depuis longtemps et voilà qu'il lui donnait lui-même sur un plateau d'or.

Une tête allait tomber. Bientôt remplacé pas une autre plus sure. Mais ce n'était pas le sujet du moment.

Quinze minutes après être partit de chez les Sasagawa, le trio arriva à leur Etablissement, encore vide à cause de l'heure matinal. Ils saluèrent rapidement le chef actuel du comité de discipline. Digne fils de Kyoya Hibari, Hibari Kai avait repris le commandement du comité de discipline dès son arrivée à Namimori alors qu'il avait six ans. D'après sa mère qui avait fréquenté le collège de Namimori quand le premier Hibari y régnait en maître, Kai était son portrait craché, les cheveux noirs, charismatique et le même style vestimentaire. Ce qui le différenciait était ces deux yeux violets.

Une fois arrivé dans la salle où la réunion avait lieu, ils furent salués par les autres membres du conseil.

– Bonjour Sasagawa-sama, Kyhay-san, Kane-sama.

– Bonjour Mina-san, dirent-ils en retour.

Elle s'assit, posa et son sac à côté d'elle et attendit que tous soit autour de la table avant de commencer.

Ils étaient dix-sept, sept filles et dix garçons. Le président, le vice-président, le trésorier, les deux secrétaires et l'organisateur étaient les six membres qui étaient officiellement élus tous les deux ans et qui constituaient le « premier » cercle du conseil. Les onze autres membres qui formaient le conseil des élèves étaient les représentants des différentes catégories de l'Etablissements. Il y avait quatre représentants pour les clubs : le représentant des clubs culturels, celui des clubs académiques, celui des clubs sportifs (qui allait très bientôt changer, Athéna allait s'en assurer) et celui des clubs de loisir. Les représentants restant étaient ceux qui représentaient les années. Il y en avait un pour l'école primaire de l'Etablissement, trois pour le collège (un pour chaque année) et encore trois autres pour le lycée (pour la même raison évidente).

Lorsque tous furent assis autour de la table, Athéna prit la parole :

– Je vais entrer dans le vif du sujet qui m'amène ici. Pourquoi une réunion a-t-elle été prévue sans que je ne sois au courant ?

Le silence qui suivit initialement cette déclaration ne survit que quelques secondes, avant que les cris de surprises et les murmures ne l'envahissent définitivement et le fasse disparaitre.

Elle attendit que le calme reprenne sa place pour recommencer à parler.

– Mochida-san ? La raison pour laquelle une réunion a été organisée de ta seule volonté sans m'en faire part ? Mon portable était éteint, je le crains, mais ma messagerie de m'annonce aucun appel manqué. Ni même de SMS, excepté celui du rendez-vous. Vice-président ?

L'africain ricana silencieusement à l'exécution publique qui venait de débuter devant ses yeux.

– Aucun appel, présidente. Désolé de ne pas avoir vérifié si vous aviez ou pas approuvé cette réunion.

Athéna mit son masque public (pour éviter de se mettre à ricaner, elle avait tendance à le faire quand elle était un peu trop heureuse, et faire flipper les personnes présentes dans la salle qui n'y était pas habitué) et sourit gentiment.

– Tu n'as absolument rien à te reprocher, Xolani. C'était à Mochida-san de demander à moi ou à toi la permission d'organiser une réunion. Comme tout le monde.

Elle soupira, comme si elle était triste de devoir dire cela.

– J'espère quand même qu'il y a une bonne raison. Mochida-san.

Le capitaine du club de Kendo déglutit silencieusement, préférant se taire.

– Y-a-t-il un problème grave dans un des clubs ? Non, j'en aurais déjà été informé. Le festival sportif est dans un mois mais une réunion a déjà eu lieu à ce sujet et une autre a déjà été prévu. Cela ne peut pas être ça… Est-ce une réclamation ? demanda-t-elle, avec un ton « j'essaye d'aider » mais ne faisant qu'enfoncer le troisième année.

– Je… Non…

– Ce n'est pas une réclamation ? s'exclama-t-elle comme si elle était surprise avant de faire un sourire emprunté à sa mère (le sourire qu'elle avait nommé « sourire plein d'innocente gentillesse n°2 qui est sensé pour faire sentir bien mais qui ne fait que vous faire sentir mal»).

Elle fit mine de réfléchir encore quelques instants avant de finir, signant la fin de l'exécution.

– Non, je ne vois aucune autres raisons de réunir le conseil alors.

– Je… Je pense que je vais démissionner de m… mon rôle de représentant.

Bien… La journée commençait bien mieux qu'hier.

– Mais voyons, ce n'est pas obligatoire, ce…

– Je pense que c'est pour le mieux, expliqua-t-il en bégayant à moitié. Je… le travail scolaire de cette année plus le club de Kendo… Je… euh…

– Je vois, déclara Xolani. Quelqu'un à recommander pour prendre ta place ?

– Kagami Tetsuya, dit-il rapidement, se leva, rassembla ses affaires et disparu presque aussi tôt.

Athéna sourit intérieurement. La proposition de cet idiot servait parfaitement ses plans pour une fois.

_Xolani !_

Le vice-président fit cesser presque immédiatement le brouhaha qui s'était formé à la fuite de Mochida et demanda :

– Des votes en faveur du remplacement de Mochida Ken par Kagami Tetsuya ? Ou d'autre proposition.

– Je vote pour lui. Kagami-san est sérieux et respecté. Je doute que son âge soit un problème, déclara Minazuki Kaeki, la représentante des deuxièmes années du lycée.

– J'approuve.

En moins de cinq minutes, Tetsuya avait remplacé Mochida : un des plus grands fléaux de l'existence d'Athéna avait disparu et un de ses amis venait d'être promu. Oui, la journée s'annonçait meilleur que celle d'hier.

Athéna soupira.

– Bon ce problème est réglé. Takauji-san, tu es la représentante de son année. Tu lui proposeras le poste dans la matinée. Il a bien entendu la possibilité de refuser.

Même si la présidente savait bien qu'il ni avait aucune possibilité qu'il le fasse.

– D'autre sujet à discuter ? Il y a encore vingt minutes avant le début des premiers cours. Autant en profiter.

Le représentant des premières années collège se leva.

– A part le problème récurrent de l'intimidation de certains de mes camarades par quelques sempai, rien de nouveau.

– Parles-en à Hibari-san, conseilla-t-elle. Il s'en occupera avec joie. D'autres choses ?

Tsunemori Chibana, l'organisatrice, se leva à son tour.

– Personnellement, je suis ravie de ne plus voir Mochida mais cette réunion m'arrange bien. A partie de ce jour, l'Etablissement compte treize nouveaux élèves.

Athéna se crispa et saisit les bords de sa chaise. Elle allait surement devoir la remplacer mais elle s'en fichait. Cette information réveillait un peu trop son intuition et coïncidait avec le mail de Constantine.

– Quel est le problème ? Il est vrai que ce n'est pas la saison des transferts, surtout en grand nombres, mais l'Etablissement est de plus en plus connu. De plus il y a déjà des règles pour l'organisation de ce genre de chose. J'en aie été l'un des nombreux bénéficiaires.

– Vous étiez dans un groupe de trois nouveaux, Kane-sama.

– Et nous étions tous les trois étrangers.

– Ils sont treize, sont nés et ont toujours vécut en Italie.

Athéna se crispa encore plus. Bon, Constantine n'avait pas eu de mauvaises informations et son intuition avait eu raison. Comme toujours. En fait, la journée n'allait peut-être pas être si meilleure qu'hier.

– La bonne nouvelle, continua Chibana, c'est qu'ils parlent tous couramment Japonais. La plupart ont un parent japonais, qui vient de cette ville et c'est la raison qu'ils ont mis sur la demande de transfert.

En fait, ce n'était pas sa journée qui allait être pourris mais l'année entière et peut-être même les années à venir. Elle se doutait que si G venait à Namimori, ce n'était pas seulement pour étudier, mais aussi pour la harceler pour qu'elle accepte sa demande. Comme s'il ne suffisait pas qu'il le fasse dès qu'il le pouvait par ses rêves. Mais non, il avait réussi à se faire transférer elle ne savait comment à Namimori pour pouvoir l'embêter même le jour. Elle ne comprenait tout simplement sa logique. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines qu'il insistait, et elle répondait toujours la même réponse. Alors pourquoi continuait-il d'insister ? Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas. Bon… au fond d'elle, Athéna supposait qu'elle était contente, elle allait pour la première fois voir dans le monde réel celui qu'elle considérait comme son petit-frère à part entière mais… G était égal à mafia. Et elle trouvait que la mafia infestait déjà assez Namimori et l'Etablissement comme cela. (Même si la principale raison pour laquelle la mafia était aussi présente était… elle.)

– Et c'est vrai, j'ai vérifié. J'ai bien trouvé un Sawada, un Yamamoto et un Kozato dans les archives de l'ancien collège. Il y a même une Sasagawa dans les nouveaux.

Les membres du conseil eurent des réactions différentes. Une petite moitié eut peu, si ce n'était presque pas, de réaction à part une certaine surprise au nom Sasagawa. Quant aux autres… leurs pensées furent diverses et variés.

_ Sawada ? Ce n'est pas le nom japonais du Vongola Decimo ? Kozato me dit aussi quelque chose…_

_ Je vais bien m'amuser !_ ricana intérieurement Takauji Yuri.

_ Vu les têtes des autres, je ne sens pas bien ces nouveaux_.

_ Des ennuis sont à venir. Super. Reste plus qu'à trouver une bonne cachette_, soupira silencieusement le représentant des clubs académiques.

_ Ce n'est pas avec eux qu'Athéna va retrouver un semblant de bonne humeur._

_ Sasagawa, hein ? Et ben, G a sorti un joker. Comme si un de mes cousins allait me faire accepter sa demande,_ pensa Athéna.

Pour une autre personne, ce fut une pensée bien différente qui lui passa par la tête à l'énoncé de ces noms. En effet, Konnazuki Kaeki, la représentante des troisièmes années du collège, éclata de rire, tombant pratiquement de sa chaise.

_ Sawada et Kozato? Le duo de naze qui était dans la classe de Papa et Maman ? Non, ils se sont reproduits ? Trop fort, j'ai hâtes de voir quel genre de personne ils sont !_

– Kannazuki-san ?

– Ce n'est rien, dit-elle, en riant encore. Juste un souvenir.

…

– Euh… Oui. Tsunemori-san, pourquoi en parler au conseil ?

La surnommé sourit timidement.

– Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Ils sont trop nombreux pour faire comme d'habitude… Et même s'il parle japonais, ils ne doivent pas avoir l'habitude d'un lycée japonais… Je pensais leur donner des guides mais je ne sais pas qui choisir. En fait, leur transfert n'a été fait qu'hier. Ils n'ont même pas encore de classe définie !

Elle cria à moitié la dernière phrase, clairement stressé.

– Du calme, Tsunemori-san. Je suis sure que nous allons pouvoir nous organiser. Amène-les ici. Pendant ce temps, on voit ce qu'on peut-faire.

La collégienne soupira de soulagement avant de disparaître de la pièce, sans aucun doute partie chercher les nouveaux comme demander par Athéna.

La présidente se massa les tempes, essayant de trouver une solution aux problèmes que présentait la venue de son petit frère préféré dans l'Etablissement.

– Si la plupart de leurs parents viennent de cette ville, ils doivent quand même en savoir un minimum sur les coutumes japonaises. Peut-être pas toutes mais certaines. Je vais les répartir et préviendrait les représentants de leur années des classes que je leur aie attribué. Pour les guides, c'est inutile, ils sont trop nombreux. Nous serons à leur disposition pour des questions les premières semaines.

Elle se tu quelques instants…

– Je pense que c'est tout…

Elle laissa les autres membres présents discuter, préférant sortir une feuille et commencer à écrire toutes les manières pour faire en sorte d'éviter que G lui demande de…

– Ils sont là… dit d'une petite voix Tsunemori, la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

– Bien. Fais les rentrer s'il-te-plais.

Elle ouvrit entièrement la porte et fit passer les nouveaux.

* * *

Tada !

Une review ? Je sais qu'ne tant que lectrice, j'ai moi même pas tendance à laisser une review après lecture (mais je m'améliore) mais essayez !

Donc 13 nouveau (tous enfants de personnages du Manga), et 12 noms de famille différents... et j'en ai déjà donnée 4. A votre avis,quels sont les 8 autres noms de famille ? Indice : comme le nom de famille "Kazato" le prouve, ils ne sont pas automatiquement de la Familia Vongola.

Sinon, pensez vous qu'il est nécessaire, pour les prochains chapitres, que je fasse une petite liste des noms des personnages au début des chapitres ?

Au revoir et à la prochaine.


End file.
